After Hours
by KittyThomas
Summary: It afters office hours and Hawkeye and Mustang are left alone together... what could possibly happen? Or what IS happening? Not so fluffy fluff. Intended to be humourous. R&R please!


**After hours, 24/7**

**Disclaimer: Strangely enough, I don't own anything**

**A/N: My first Roy/Riza fic! Set some time during the series. No spoilers (I think).**

**Mustang: **I…

**Hawkeye: **Don't say anything. You'll ruin it.

**Mustang: **But-

**Hawkeye: **_(Cocks gun)_

**Mustang:** OK!

It was another late night at the military headquarters, and paper still stacked the desks of Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. All the other officers were just about to set off, but the two still remained scribbling away at their desks, ignoring each other completely.

"Sir, we're off now," announced Falman, trying to catch his superior's gaze.

"Hmm?" Mustang looked up briefly, "Oh, yes. Of course. See you tomorrow Falman."

"Colonel?" Asked Kain Furey from his station, "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Er, no thank you, Sergeant Major," he answered hurriedly, "it shouldn't take… too long…" He glanced doubtfully at his pile. Havoc sniggered in the background. "Well, go on men!" he snapped, "No point in you wasting your evening!"

The remaining officers left the room. The second they were gone, Mustang and Hawkeye flew out of their chairs and practically smashed into each other, their lips leeching onto each other wildly. Hawkeye knockedt he Colonel back with the force of her attack, and the two ending up passionately making out on the office floor.

"Do you think… they've noticed anything?" Riza asked as Roy began to place hot kisses down her neck.

"Not a… chance." He grinned wickedly, working away at her buttons. "They just think… we're… dedicated to our work…"

Riza gasped and threw her head back. One of Roy hand's caressed her neck, the other worked through her hair. She fell back into his chest and began running her lips up his cheek.

"They didn't… notice… that the… paperwork…was blank?"

"No… thanks to you… sweetpea…"

She managed to break for a moment to smile. "That's so cute," she moaned, as his hands slipped further into her vest, "do you call any of the other girls that?"

"No, but I don't call any of the other girls 'Lieutenant' either."

Suddenly, Hawkeye sat up and folded her arms crossly, pulling her shirt back together.

"Humph!" she snorted.

Mustang sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Riza," he pleaded, "you know I'm only joking. There aren't any other girls. There haven't been for a long time."

Riza felt her cheeks burning, her mouth curling into anirresistible smile. "Really, Roy?" she asked.

"Really, Riza." He said, and they fell to it again.

In the middle of something fairly crucial, there was the sound of footsteps along the hall. Riza and Roy immediately stopped what they were doing, leapt to their feet and jumped back to their desks, hastily pulling on clothes again. The door opened not a second too early, to find the two of them hastily scribbling on blank documents again.

"Forgot my keys," said Havoc, picking them up from his desk, "Say, Riza, you've got your hair down."

Riza smiled nervously. It was most unlike her.

"Yeah well, after hours." She mumbled, running a hand through her hair self-conciously.

"Looks nice," he said casually, "Anyway. See you tomorrow."

He left the room. The two of them stood up and walked over to each other. Roy took Riza's cheek in his hand and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Still think they don't know?" She asked.

"Not a chance," he said, and kissed her.

Outside in the parking lot, Falman, Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery, accompanied by Sergeant Bloch and Lt. Ross, all sat down in a large military car and laughed till they cried.

"Do they really think we don't know yet?" chuckled Armstrong.

"Are you kidding?" grinned Havoc, "It's so obvious…he hasn't had a girl in months."

"And then the were the roses on her desk," inserted Ross.

"Yeah," agreed Bloch, "Say, does she even realise it was _him_ that sent them yet?"

"Who knows?"

"And the paperwork- classic." Threw in Fuery, immobilised by laughter.

"Not to mention the fact the carpet hasn't been the same since!"

More laughter.

"And her hair- down. And the fact they've been arguing more!"

"And her gun's been moved- she doesn't wear one under her dress anymore. I suppose it gets in the way."

"Havoc!" hissed Ross furiously, "you aren't meant to know that!"

"But- I needed to find out why he wasn't interested in getting all the female officers to wear miniskirts anymore!"

"Perv! No wonder you haven't got a girlfriend!"

"That's mean, Maria." Argued Bloch.

"You can talk! And Maria? That's Lt. Ross to you, Sergeant!"

Bloch's face fell. He managed to hide it under more laughter when Havoc revealed that neither Hawkeye or the Colonel seemed to be wearing much under their desks when he'd interrupted.

"I wonder how long it'll be before they realise we know?" Armstrong rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Ross snorted.

"Or _they _know." She said under her breath. She turned round to the guys and began to bet on how long it would be before it was made public. The way these two were going, it was agreed it probably wouldn't be until after the wedding. "Ah… love…" she mused, and plotted how next to interrupt them without them realising they all knew. The keys excuse was getting old, but it was still funny.

**A/N: So, short and random. I spent like thirty minutes on this, so I'm sorry if it's full of errors. I just needed a break from this huge multi-chaptered fic 'His Mechanic, her Alchemist'. It's a crap title, I know. All about Ed and Winry, the end of the series, with some RoyxRiza, if anyone's interested. Which they shouldn't be.**

**R&R please! You make me happy!**


End file.
